


Help?

by xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Skeletons in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx/pseuds/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx
Summary: Stretch gets help with his heat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was just an idea that came into my head and I just ran with it.

Stretch laid in his bed, one hand on his dick as he stroked it and one hand clamped over his mouth as he tried not to wake anyone in the house. It was still early, the sun hadn't even come up yet so even Blue wasn't up yet. He had woken up to his magic having formed already and the burning heat in his bones. His hips jerked as he came for the fifth that morning. He collapsed back onto his bed panting. He needed a few minutes to recover then he would get back to it.

He closed his eyes for a bit and when he opened them again the sun was up. Blue would be coming to get him up soon. He knew if he explained it Blue would understand. He could only hope that Edge and Red would as well, considering he had no idea if they even had heats in Underfell. 

He wrapped a hand around his cock again and before he could muffle it, let out a moan. He slapped his other hand back on his mouth and began quickly stroking his dick. He sped up as he got closer to the edge. He was so close when he heard the knock on his door. Blue. 

“Papy, breakfast is almost ready”

Stretch put on a pair of sweat pants and got up. He opened the door a crack, enough to be able to see Blue. 

“Hey bro. I'm gonna be in my room for a few days. Feeling a little heated if ya know what I mean?”

“Ok Papy. What do you want me to tell them?” 

Stretch sighed as his dick throbbed in his pants. It took all his will power to not reach down and palm it. 

“Just tell them I'm sick or something. I mean I guess you could tell them, but I don't know if they would understand”

Blue nodded and then headed downstairs. Stretch closed the door with a soft groan and reached down to palm his erection through his pants. He locked the door then stripped the pants off and collapsed on his bed. He wrapped his hand around his dick again and put his free hand over his mouth. A couple of strokes was all it took, lucky number six. He laid there panting then he heard another knock.

“Who is it?” 

“Me” Red said.

“I'm not feeling the best” 

“I know that's bullshit. Do you want help?”

Stretch felt his soul throb which sent a pang of arousal to his cock. He wanted help so much, wanted someone who would let him fuck them into the mattress until the heat had run its course. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth as he let out a groan at the fantasies in his head. 

“Come on. I know what's going on. I'm willing, you have my consent. Either let me in or I'm ‘porting in”

Stretch hadn't even noticed when he'd wrapped his hand around his erection and began stroking it again. He let out a scream behind his hand when he came. He was panting when he heard a low whistle. He whipped his head to the side to see Red leaning against the door.

“You're in pretty deep aren't ya?”

Stretch let out a low whine as another pang of arousal was sent to his cock. He was trying so hard to not grab Red and shove him down. He felt his dick twitch at the image in his head. 

“How many times have you come?”

“Seven"

Another low whistle sounded.

“Alright, obviously you're not coherent enough anymore for more than yes or no. So do you want help?”

“Yes! Fuck yes!”

Red let out a small chuckle.

“Ok then you have my consent. Take what you need, do what you want, I can handle it”

Stretch was up and in front of him in a flash. He pushed him against the door and shoved their teeth together. He licked Red's teeth, begging for permission. Red opened and met Stretch's tongue with his own. Stretch groaned into the kiss and pushed Red's jacket off of him letting it hit the floor. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and ripped it over his head, only breaking the kiss for a second before diving back in. Red kicked off his shoes and then shimmied his pants off. 

Stretch reached down and felt how Red had already formed a cunt for him. He whined as he pulled Red to the bed. He pushed Red onto the bed then kneeled between his legs. His dick was throbbing and he knew he would come as soon as he entered his tight entrance. 

“Have you ever had help before?”

Stretch shook his head.

“Stars that explains this, if you need to come again before we get down to business then do it. This is your show, you're calling the shots. I'm just here for the ride”

Red sat up and wrapped a hand around his cock and he let out a loud moan before clamping both hands over his mouth. It felt so much better when it wasn't his own hand. His hips twitched as he got closer and closer to the edge. He let out little whines to try and warn Red, but they only made him speed up his strokes. Stretch came with a loud scream behind his hands. Red then laid back down spreading his legs a little.

Stretch guided his dick to Red's entrance and slowly slid in. He groaned at the tight wetness that surrounded him. He shoved his face into the crook of Red's neck trying to muffle the noises. It felt so good and he was having the hardest time trying to keep quiet. He pulled out until just the head was in then slammed back inside. He groaned and set up a fast and brutal pace as his control snapped. Red moaned as he went deeper.

“That's it. Take what you need. You won't hurt or break me”

Stretch felt his climax building and stopped mid thrust. He didn't want to come so soon and he needed to let it build if he want the heat to end anyway. Red noticed the struggle that he was having.

“Do you wanna switch and let me ride you?”

Stretch nodded then pulled out. He collapsed on the bed and watched as Red climbed on top of him. Red grabbed his cock and guided it back to his cunt before sliding down on it causing Stretch to moan. Stretch clamped his hands over his mouth trying to stay quiet. 

“Hey you don't have to do that. You're bro gets it and so does mine. Just let it happen. Besides I wanna hear ya anyway”

Red set up a fast pace, making Stretch's dick hit a certain spot inside him. He stopped when he felt Stretch's dick twitch inside him.

He waited a few minutes then set up the pace again. They went through this cycle four more times. When Red stopped again Stretch could feel tears of frustration well in his eyes. He wanted to come so bad, but he also knew that this was for the best if he wanted the heat to end.

“Hey just breathe. I'm gonna let you come this time. I know it sucks. But this is better than being alone isn't it?”

Stretch nodded and then let out a loud moan as Red started the fast pace again. Stretch let out a whine as he felt his climax building and, true to his word, Red didn't stop. He kept going and Stretch screamed when he finally came. His vision whited out for a few seconds. When he came down he was panting and exhausted, but he noticed that he wasn't burning up anymore. The heat was over. Red collapsed next to him panting. Stretch noticed his magic was still formed and he saw his hands twitch as he tried not to touch himself and to let Stretch recover. 

Stretch reached over and made small circles on his clit. Red let out a groan.

“A little harder”

Stretch added more pressure and Red’s face contorted into a silent scream as he came. Stretch continued and let him ride out his orgasm. When he came down he snuggled against Stretch.

“Next time this happens, come get me”

Stretch nodded.

“The offer goes both ways”

Red nodded.

“Just so you know. Not everyone in Underfell has heats, but we do so we know about them and about how much they suck to deal with alone”

Stretch nodded as he started dozing off. Red put his head on Stretch's chest and listened to his soul beat. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Stretch knew something was off when Red wasn't at the table for breakfast when he got down there. He noticed there also wasn't a plate set out for him. Blue and Edge had already started eating. 

“Where's Red?”

Blue looked up from his taco and met his eyes. They said it all. Red was in his room because he was in heat. Why didn't he come get Stretch? Stretch said the offer went both ways. Stretch nodded to Blue then went back upstairs to Red's door. He knocked twice and waited.

“Go away!”

“Red”

He heard a moan and the sound of fabric moving. He then heard the lock on the door click before the door was slammed open. Red grabbed Stretch by the front of his hoodie and slammed the door shut before slamming Stretch against it. He shoved his teeth against Stretch's then licked his teeth. Stretch opened his mouth and met Red's tongue with his own.

Res quickly stripped Stretch of his clothes and then threw him on the bed. Red climbed on top of Stretch before meeting his eyes.

“Form your fucking cock!”

Stretch let his magic form into his cock. Red slid down onto the cock with a loud groan. He sat still for a minute enjoying the feeling of being filled. Then set up and brutal and fast pace. Stretch let out a loud moan as Red's cunt squeezed him. He placed his hands on Red's hips to keep him steady and to have something to hold on to.

“Red. How many times have you come?” Stretch panted out.

“None. Haven't been able to get-” 

He was cut off with a moan and Stretch felt his pussy clamp down. Red slammed down again and then sat panting with his eyes closed. Stretch could feel the flutters of aftershocks. When Red opened his eyes Stretch saw that his eye lights had formed into little hearts. Red lifted himself up and slammed down again with a loud moan from Stretch. 

Red set the fast pace again as he chased his next climax. Stretch felt the heat in the pit of his stomach and felt as his toes curled in his attempt to wait for Red. He squeezed his eyes shut his grip tightened on Red's hips. Red noticed and was confused until he felt the dick inside him twitch.

“Don’t fight it. I need to feel it”

Stretch let the pleasure overcome him with a scream. His hips bucked up and hit a spot deep inside Red. Red screamed as he came again. He dropped down and let Stretch recover. When Stretch came down he opened his eyes and saw Red fighting to keep from moving. 

“You can move. Don't worry about me”

Red moaned and set up a brutal pace. He was moaning so loud it neared screams. He slammed down on Stretch again and sat there panting.

“I can't. I need one more, but I can't”

Stretch flipped them over so Red was under him. Then pulled out and slammed in again causing Red to scream.

“Then relax and let me take care of you”

Red nodded and moaned as Stretch set up a slow but rough pace. He pulled out slowly then slammed back in, hitting that one spot inside Red every time. Red screamed as he felt the heat build. Before he could try to warn Stretch he came, his face contorting into a silent scream. Stretch slammed in again before stilling and coming himself. Once they both came down, Stretch pulled out and collapsed next to him.

“Thanks”

“No problem. Why didn't you come get me?”

“Didn't wanna bother ya”

Stretch rolled his eyes but smiled. He then put his head on Red's chest and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
